Heartbreak Comes Rollin' in like a Storm
by Tadpole24
Summary: His voice is just as she remembers it, his eyes too, the crinkles at the edges pulling up when he smiles... Captain Swan moment in the future.


…

Heartbreak Comes Rollin' in like a Storm

…

She can't lock herself away fast enough, slamming the door to her room and sliding to the floor on the other side of it with a defeated sigh trying to calm herself down. It's supposed to be a happy moment, but she can't help but feel everything but happiness. Her heart beats fast as her hand rests on her swollen belly, waiting to feel it again, to feel the movement.

And like clockwork, there's a kick from the little life inside of her and her heart breaks.

He's supposed to be here to see this, supposed to be by her side, pressing his hand to her skin and laughing with her about how precious their unborn child is. She had faced the reality that he was going to miss this part - he'd been commissioned to go out on the Jolly Roger in a rescue effort for anyone who was stranded when they all came back into the Enchanted Forest before they'd even known she was pregnant. But now, she's beyond reasonable thought and just wishes he'd just come home already. They'd worked so hard to be together, to get things right. It isn't fair that he has to miss out on all the little things.

The magic mirror he'd given her before he'd departed beckons her and she knows she shouldn't, that it will hurt her more than help, but she just needs to see him, to hear his voice. If only for a moment.

She climbs up from the ground and makes her way over to the shelf the mirror is sitting on. The handle is still warm, as though she'd only just put it down and she grips it tight, concentrating on finding him through her reflection. Then her hand waves across the mirror, a flutter of magic rippling through her, and the Captain's quarters of the Jolly Roger appears. She doesn't need to call out, she knows he'll be there in a moment, he always is. And sure enough, as though sensing her presence, hearing her voice without saying a word, he straightens up on the other side of the room and makes his way to his half of their communicator.

"Swan," he breathes. It's just as she remembers it, his accented voice warm and soft and all sorts of comforting.

She touches the mirror's surface, running her fingers along the coolness of it, imagining he's really here, that she's really touching his cheek, "Hey."

His eyes soften with apologies shining in them, "I can't speak long."

She nods, "I know. I just miss you."

His eyes are so blue, bluer than she remembers, and the crinkles at the sides make themselves known when he smiles at her, "I'll be home soon."

She blinks, the tears sitting in the corners of her eyes over flowing and rolling down her cheeks, "She kicked today."

Killian's eyes widen and she thinks for a moment that he's going to answer her with fear, as though the reminder of their daughter growing inside of her is scary to him. But she should know better by now and a second later he's responding to something happening on the ship, "I have to go, darling. There's a storm a-brewing."

And now she's the one who is afraid.

"I love you," he whispers, before the mirror fades into her tear streaked reflection.

"I love you too," she responds to no one, holding her belly as she sobs.

Today is just too much, knowing she's going to have to do this alone. Again. She can't bring herself to feel anything but dread. It's been months now, months of wondering and searching, all resulting in the same conclusion. The Jolly Roger and its captain have found their peace in Davy Jones' locker.

She waves her hand over the mirror again, indulging herself today, letting his face shine up at her, the last conversation they had all she has left of him now.

The Captain's quarters appear and he straightens up once more, making his way to his mirror.

"Swan," he breathes and she raises the cool surface to her lips, kissing his image and hoping that maybe this time will be the time that it all changes.

…

_**Channel your hate into reviews ;)**_


End file.
